youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Magda Westenra
Magda Carmilla Elizabetta Bathoria Westernra is the daughter of Atilla and Krone, the former lover of Count Dracula, the lover of Patrick, the estranged mother of Ingrid Dracula and Wolfie, and the adoptive mother of Vladimir Dracula. Series 1 & 2 Magda is a 246 year old vampire, the former lover of Count Dracula, as, by Magda's own admission, they never married, and is the mother of Ingrid Dracula and Wolfie . Before the Young Dracula series started, she had run away with a werewolf called Patrick, and appears in several episodes for various reasons. The Count still smarts over her betrayal. Later, during the second series, Magda gives birth to her third child Wolfie, which the Count mistakes for his son and he is revealed to be Patrick's son (Although Magda is never seen with her son afterwards). Upon discovering that the Count was considering remarriage in episode 14 of series one (the finale), she travels to the castle to try to stop him, claiming to love him when she thought he was dying from a crossbow bolt Van Helsing fired at him. However, she later claims not to have meant it when it is clear the Count is unharmed. The Count seems to love her precisely because she is so heartless - and she too still has feelings for the Count, though she'll never admit it. Series 3 In Series 3, Magda turns up at Garside Grange for one reason: she wants Vlad to give her the regency. She plans to invite vampire media to the school and do interviews, but Vlad manages to dissuade her and she takes off, leaving behind Wolfie (her half-vampire, half-werewolf son). In Series 3, the Count says she is 250 years old. In Series 4, it emerges that she fell in love with the Count before Malik was born, which was 300 years ago (according to Malik and Elisabeta). It is possible the Count misremembered or that she (and the Count) lied about her age. Personality Magda is known to toy around with the Count every visit she makes to the castle, never fully saying her goodbye. She is selfish, heartless, calculating, manipulative and evil; she doesn't care about her children and according to Vlad, she never was a good mother to him and Ingrid leaving every time she promised she'd stay. Magda also enjoys her competitive rivalry with all of the count's family and only comes when she wants something or to manipulate Count and her children. Relationships Count Dracula ]]Magda is known to toy around with the Count every time she visits she makes to the castle. The Count seems to love her precisely because she is so heartless - and she too still has feelings for the Count, though she'll never admit it. Magda also enjoys her competitive rivalry with the Count, especially on Ingrid's 16th birthday. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is Magda Westenra's eldest child and only daughter. She appears in all the times she has appeared in the series; she spends little time with Ingrid and seems to favour her over Vlad which is shown during Ingrid's 16th birthday when she got Ingrid a gift and organised a coming of age party for her, but in the end, she only came to try and marry Ingrid off to Patrick's brother. However, she does not want Ingrid to live with her permanently, and when Ingrid is ill Magda does not care to help her and abandon her showing the evil vampiress that she is. She also uses Ingrid like she does with Vlad as whenever she promises or gives either of them something, it usually has a motive behind it i.e. When she tries to marry off Ingrid to Patrick's brother on a number of occasions. Vladimir Dracula Vladimir Dracula is Magda Westenra's middle child and oldest son (until series 5) She is shown to not get along with Vlad very well at first and uses him for her own needs as she does with The Count and Ingrid. However, Vlad does care for his mother deep down by letting her stay at the castle and she too deep down, cares about Vlad a little when she told him she was proud of him maturing and growing up in series 3. SPOILER **** In series 5 it is revealed that Magda is not really Vlad's mother. Magda simply agreed to claim him as her own son to take the pressure off of herself to produce the Count with an heir. Wolfie Wolfie is Magda Westenra's youngest child and oldest son. She does not care about Wolfie despite him loving her. She is too busy for him and accidentally leaves him with the Draculas and doesn't bother to get him back throughout series 3 and 4. However, she does care about Wolfie deep down when we hear that she took him back in series 5. She was not really bothered with Wolfie's arrangements and also might have thought it funny to annoy the Count by leaving Wolfie behind. She might not have even noticed that Wolfie was absent. Family Tree Magda's family tree Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Westenras Category:Female Vampires